1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to an exhaust flow tube system for use with emissions test equipment and associated parts and systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
The exhaust gas emissions of internal combustion engines used in vehicles are a major source air pollution and have come under close scrutiny in recent years. There are various standards and requirements for the exhaust gas emissions for new and existing vehicles (and also for internal combustion engines for other uses, such as generators). The accurate testing of exhaust emissions is important; however, the accurate testing of exhaust gas emissions is a difficult process.